Time For A Bath!
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: Ryou finds something very interesting when he looks for Tozokou.. implied BAKUSHIPPING, and young GEMSHIPPING. ONESHOT :DD


Hi everybody! :D

What's new?

Let me clear any non-understandings.. (I don't think that made any sense..) XD

Ryou, Bakura, and Akeifa live in a house together.

But them as kids are also there.

It's like if you were an eight year old living with yourself as a twenty year old. Get it?

(I suck at explaining things..) =-=

BTW, Tozokou no Boi is my version of saying - "Thief _prince_." He's like, eight, or something, so he can't be a king. There we go! It's explained! :D

Anyway.. please enjoy!

**T-I-M-E_F-O-R_A_B-A-T-H**

Welcome, to 1178 one-way street. It's summertime right now, the blistering heat making everyone stay indoors the whole day and come back at night.

This is the Bakura house hold, where everything is working 24/7. Ryou makes the food, Bakura makes sure Ryou doesn't die everyday from his clumsy feet, and Akeifa makes sure the kids don't do anything stupid.

This household consists of six people, all boys. The oldest is around twenty, while the youngest is six. They range in heights, personalities, and appearances. In order from largest to smallest, Akeifa, Bakura, Ryou, Tozokou no boi, 'Kura, and Ryou.

"Bakura!" One of the Bakuras himself, Ryou, calls out from the kitchen. He stirs the soup heavily in it's pot. No answer. "Bakura?"

Ryou is a silver-haired green eyed teen, seventeen years of age. Since it is summer, instead of wearing his favorite green long sleeved shirt with the white vest, he wears a white shirt with one blue stripe going across his chest. His indigo jeans are paired with white socks.

"Yeah?" A voice comes from upstairs. Immediately, someone comes down. "What'd you need?"

"I need you to do something for me." Ryou looks up and smiles. "Can you finish the soup? I need to find Tozokou no boi."

"Sure thing, Ryou." Bakura smirks, and pins Ryou onto the fridge, licking his lips. He molds his lips with the younger one's, biting on his lower lip. Ryou obliges, parting his lips so his Yami could enter his mouth. Bakura's tounge enters, trying to dominate each other's mouths. Ryou wraps his hands around his neck.

"Let me go, baka." Ryou murmurs.

Bakura chuckles. "Payback for making me leave Akeifa in the middle of something."

"Bakura," Ryou sighs into his shoulder. "What did I tell you about doing that in the day? You're going to scare them for life if they find you.."

"Eh. They'll get over it."

The silverette pulls away from him after a last kiss, takes off his apron with a chicken on it, and hangs it on one of the hooks near the fridge. He shifts to the side as 'Kura runs down the hall with a toy dinosaur being dragged behind him. He chuckles, picking up the littered toys surrounding the narrow path. He puts them in the near-by plastic bucket, and puts it in the closet chest. "Tozokou no boi?"

**L-A-T-H-E-R**

Inside the playroom, a small boy with silver hair and doe brown eyes builds with blocks, towering two feet over him. He has a striped baby blue shirt, and light blue shorts. He sits down on his rear onto the cool wooden floor, and spreads out his legs on either side of the tower. He looks up. "Wow! This is the coolest building ever!"

A boy kneels down next to him, his short gray hair reaching his shoulders and his metallic gold eyes look at the younger one. "Ryou, can we play now?"

The smaller one looks up, and yelps a little. "Eeek! Tozokou No Boi, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" The older one asks. He also sits down on his bottom, and crosses his legs in a cris-cross-apple-sauce style. He tilts his head curiously.

"Sneak up on me! Are you a ninja?"

The gray haired boy laughs. "No! Ryou, do you want to play now or not?"

Ryou grins. "Sure! What do you want to play?"

"How about, The prince and the princess?"

"Okay!" Ryou nods. "I want to be the horse!"

Tozokou No Boi tilts his head. "But we only have two players, Ryou! Why don't you be the princess?"

Ryou pouts. "But I'm always the princess!"

"That's because you deserve being cute and pretty!"

Ryou sighs, and nods curiously. "Okay, I'll be the princess."

"And I'll be the prince that's going to save you from a dragon! Where's 'Kura? He could be the dragon!" Tozokou No Boi searches the room for his friend.

Ryou gasps. "You're not going to really kill him, are you?"

The older one shakes his head immediately. "Of course not! I'm just going to pretend."

"Oh!" Ryou's smile comes back on. "Well, 'Kura isn't here. Maybe you can save me in a different way?"

"Like from a curse?"

"Sure!"

The golden eyed boy grins wickedly. "Okay! Ryou, lay down on the floor and pretend you're sick!"

The other obliges. He clears space off the floor, and lays down on his back. He crosses his arms and legs, and closes his eyes. Tozokou No Boi kneels down next to him, and lowers his head. His breath hits Ryou's neck, creating goosebumps.

**R-I-N-S-E**

The green-eyed teen opens the door to the play room, the bright blue and green colors of the walls dimming his focus. Cluttered around the room, are rainbow drawers filled with toy cars, weapons, animals, and action figures. On the floor, is a lied down little Ryou, with Tozokou no Boi about to kiss him. Ryou smiles, and leans on the doorframe. "Any time now, prince charming."

Tozokou no Boi opens his eyes, and squeals. Little Ryou gets up, blushing a deep red. "R-ryou! When did you get there?"

"Just now, actually. Playing Princess again?"

The thief prince grins. "Yeah."

Little Ryou shifts uncomfortably. "Uh, Ryou.. Did you need anything?"

"Actually," Ryou looks down toward him. "I needed prince of thieves over here for a minute. Akeifa wanted to see him."

"But why couldn't he come himself?" The blonde-eyed boy tilts his head.

Ryou shrugs. "I don't know. Come on, you don't want him to keep waiting."

Tozokou No Boi nods, and walks behind the teen in front of him. He tries to keep minimum distance, though. They pass the kitchen, where 'Kura sits on the marble counter with his feet banging on the maple cabinets. Bakura himself stirs the liquid in the pot. "Hey, Ryou."

"Hi, Bakura! 'Kura, don't do that, you're going to break the door. Bakura, have you seen Akeifa?"

"Upstairs watching TV. I think. That was the last thing I saw him doing. Why?"

"He wanted to see this one, he told me that yesterday."

Bakura grins. "Haha. Yesterday. That was fun."

'Kura and the Thief Prince tilt their heads. "What?"

Ryou becomes pale. "Nothing. Nevermind. We're going upstairs. 'Kura, stop banging the door."

"Banging. Heheh." Bakura snickers.

Ryou glares at him. "Come on, Tozokou No Boi."

They pass the living room, and the eight year old grins. He runs up the stairs, and into the TV room, where Akeifa's passed out from exhaustion. He tackles the older man. "Wake up, King of laziness!"

Akeifa's top is a worn out red, and faded khaki pants that reach about to his ankles. His gray hair is spiked, spilling over, barely reaching his shoulder. His golden eyes pierce through the dull mane.

"What the—whoa!" They both fall off the couch, and Ryou comes in laughing.

"Easy, you wouldn't want to break his neck, would you?" Ryou kissess him softly.

Akeifa glares at him teasingly. "Shut up."

"What'd you need me for, King?" The child asks. He lays on the floor, and looks at him. "It has to be important."

"And what if it's not, little one?"

"Well, then it's just a waste of time." The younger one nods as he crosses his arms.

The older one taps his chin thoughtfully.. "I see.."

"What's the deal, Akeifa?" Ryou sits next to him. "You made me get him for nothing?"

"I never told you to bring him to me." Akeifa laughs. "I told you to make him take a shower."

"But Akeifa, I don't have time! I'm going to work in thirty minutes!" Ryou blinks.

"A shower?" The prince asks, exhasperated. "I don't want to take one! Damn it, you just wasted my time that I could've gotten closer to him, for a _shower_?"

Ryou and Akeifa chuckle. "Could've got closer to whom?"

That shut him up. The child yelps, and hides behind the couch. "No one. Nevermind."

"Well then, let's get you in the shower."

**;)R-E-P-E-A-T(;**

The hot water slowly pours down his tattered hair. "I hate showers."

"I know you do, but Little Ryou loves it when you're clean." Akeifa snickers.

The smaller one parts his hair to look up at the King. "I hate blackmails."

The thief king laughs, and picks up a bottle of shampoo. He spreads it around the Prince's hair, and massages his scalp. The prince growls lowly, the massage relaxing himself. "It doesn't look like you don't like showers."

"This is a bath. Bath. B-A-T-H. I hate this even more than baths."

"Little Ryou loves them. He also loves my hugs, I'm not really sure why."

"Cause you're epically strong. You protect him—my Ra you do everything for him. Then again, he loves everyone's hugs."

The king chuckles. "I didn't know you were so thoughtful."

"Whatever." The Prince rolls his eyes. The foamy liquid gets into his eyes, and the prince winces. "Ow! That freakin' stings, my Ra that burns.."

"Sorry." The King couldn't help but let a couple of laughs escape. "Come on. Rinse it out."

His shoulder-length hair plasts itself on his shoulders as the hot water mazes through his hair. He gasps as his eyes starts to burn, preferably his right eye. "What the—"

The King smirks. "I think you're clean now. Get out when you're ready and I'll comb your hair."

"Okay." The Prince nods. Akeifa gets up and leaves, going downstairs to do who _knows_ what. Tozokou No Boi takes out the plug of the tub, and picks up a towel. He hesitantly steps out, careful to not slip.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought there wasn't anyone here.." Little Ryou tries to close the door, but a foot stops it. A tan one.

"Ow! Hey wait, Ryou, we didn't finish our game!"

"What game?"

Tozokou No Boi grins, and plants a kiss on the younger one's lips. "Princess."

**T-O-W-E-L_D-R-Y_H-A-I-R**

Akeifa walks down the maple wooded stairs. His gruff hands are across his built chest, and a smirk on his face. Little padded footing come up the stairs.

"Ne, 'Keifa-san!" Little Ryou pulls on his coat. He looks to the side, his short silver hair falling ontop of his brown eyes.

"Nanii, Little Ryou?" Akeifa picks him up. The silverette giggles, and wraps his small hands around Akeifa's neck.

"I wanted to hug you."

"Why do you like hugging me?"

Little Ryou looks at the older's dark golden eyes. "I don't know, to make you feel better?"

Akeifa sighs, and puts him down. "Go take a shower, little one. You know how to take a shower by yourself, do you?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Supper is almost ready, so hurry up."

"Okay!" The child nods, and hops each step of the stairs. He goes into his room to get a towel.

The kitchen is a maple—cherry color, with brown floor tiles. The table is wood, with birch colored chairs. The soup pot spins on the oven top.

Akeifa enters said kitchen, and 'Kura bumps into him. "Easy there, 'Kura. What's in your hand?"

'Kura shrugs. "Nothing."

'Kura has on a dark blue shirt, and indigo shorts. His shoes light up red and blue in every step. His unkept matted silver hair falls down toward his back. His bright crimson eyes dart from Bakura to Akeifa.

Bakura himself kneals down next to him. "Then show him your hand if it's just nothing."

"It's nothing so important." 'Kura puts his hands behind his back.

"'Kura, what did I tell you about grabbing knives from the kitchen?" Ryou asks. He grabs a glass bowl from one of the cabinets.

"It's not a knife!" 'Kura squeaks.

"Than what is it?"

'Kura shows his heads, and there's a toy dinosaur. "See? Nothing important."

"Dinner is ready, 'Kura, go put the toy in the play room, okay? You can go play with it after."

"Alright." The silver-haired child nods, and exits the kitchen. "Come on Godzilla!"

"They're a handful." Bakura sighs.

"I got used to them." Akeifa shrugs.

Ryou nods. "Same."

They all sit down in the table, and Ryou starts to laugh. "I caught something very interesting today."

"And what was that?" Bakura asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Tozokou No Boi was about to kiss Little Ryou," Ryou giggles. "I accidentally barged in between that."

Akeifa smirks. "Nice. Where was 'Kura in this?"

Bakura answers, "He was with me, talking about how Godzilla was in a a movie and he wanted to watch it."

"Only 'Kura, really." Ryou rolls his eyes. "I think I scarred him for life, though."

"He'll get through it." Akeifa shrugs.

'Kura comes in, grinning like a madman, followed by Little Ryou holding hands with Tozokou No Boi.

**Y-O-U-R-E_D-O-N-E!**

Yay! I finished!

I suck at endings. -.-

Hopefully you like it! :D

REMEMBER TO TAKE SHOWERS. PLEASE. XD

**REVIEW!**

_Ne, Ja Ne!_


End file.
